Deriahk
, Blade| status=Alive| location=Spherus Magna| pron=De-RIAK }} Deriahk is a Skakdi bounty hunter allied with the Order of the Great Creators. Biography Deriahk lived in Zakaz under the tutelage of Riaxix, a high class female Skakdi. After the death of the original political leader of the island, Zakaz was divided into two cities. Riaxix took the southern city and Deriahk was selected to be an official of the area. Deriahk existed peacefully until the arrival of Spiriah, a Makuta who was interested in the Skakdi species to become great warriors of the Brotherhood of Makuta. As a result of several experiments, all species Skakdi, including Deriahk, obtained elemental powers and other unnatural abilities. Civil War The Northern Skakdi government began a conflict with the south, so Deriahk met with an official of the north to discuss. Nektann, the representative of the north, caused widespread destruction throughout the southern city after a small discussion with Deriahk, and because of this Zakaz's south declared war to the north. In the civil war, Deriahk was assigned to a legion and led an attack against an army of the north, but his soldiers were defeated in the attack. Deriahk evaded capture and created a ship that he later used to browse away from Zakaz. During his trip Deriahk faced a fleet of Zyglak, who damaged his spine and left him in critical condition. Despite his serious injuries, he made it to the first island he found alive. Bounty Hunter Deriahk and his ship were found on the shore of Takiw-Nui. He was taken and presented to Vavakx, who was aware that the body of Deriahk would need technological assistance to survive. Because of this, Vavakx decided to take the opportunity to conduct experiments and Deriahk was given to a research project that was working with new technology. Deriahk underwent several surgeries to make possible the most extreme operation: his spine was removed and a Kanohi was implanted in his skull. His armor was also changed to allow him to perform different functions, which proved to increase his strength. Due to his new nature and his debt to Takiw-Nui for saving his life, Deriahk decided to start a bounty hunter carrer and allied with the Order of the Great Creators. Deriahk's experience after the civil war in Zakaz caused him to be selected as a trainer. He once had another Skakdi as a student, Avak, who proved to be rebelious to his teachings. Avak attempted to murder Deriahk after a heated argument, but was expelled from Takiw-Nui. Deriahk was also addressed to expel the Makuta of Takiw-Nui, Zakkond, after the Brotherhood of Makuta revealed their treason against Mata-Nui. After several successful works, Deriahk became Vavakx's bodyguard. He participated in several missions, including one in which he faced against another Makuta, Bedurox, and reduced his size permanently with his vision power. Takiw-Nui War Several centuries later, the Brotherhood of Makuta launched a massive attack against Takiw-Nui as part of its campaign for universal conquest. Deriahk fought and killed several enemy forces during the war that lasted five years. At the height of the war, Toa Guhjii became a traitor by joining with the leader of the invading forces, Makuta Nutrex. This treachery was revealed when Guhjii led Vavakx into a trap in which Nutrex almost succeeded in killing him. Deriahk arrested the Toa and led the Takiw-Nui forces in a massive attack against the invaders, winning the Takiw-Nui War. Spherus Magna The Invasion After Teridax's death, Deriahk migrated to Spherus Magna along with everyone in the Matoran Universe to start a new life. When the Chorak invaded Spherus Magna, Deriahk was grouped with Frustrator, Peduik and Brutaka to rescue Gryk. The four were separated into two groups, with Frustrator and Deriahk heading to the forest. There, he managed to locate Gryk and Tarduk, who then escorted to the shelter. Upon returning to the shelter, Gryk revealed the origins and intentions of the Chorak, in addition to the possible salvation of Spherus Magna: The Mask of Wishes. Deriahk was grouped with Frustrator and Vilrohk to locate the mask. In his quest to find the last owner of the mask, Glatorian Ganiaz, the three went to the forest and burst into Zakkond's cave. After locating the Glatorian and saving a Matoran on the road, Ganiaz offered someone to fight with her for the mask. Vilrohk won the match and Deriahk ordered to send the Kanohi to Vavakx, but the Matoran they had rescued earlier revealed his true identity: Nutrex. The Makuta, after absorbing Ganiaz and defeating the rest of the team, escaped with the mask. Minutes later, Frustrator decided to reveal his true identity (Makuta Pakark) by teleporting Vilrohk and Deriahk back to the shelter. Deriahk attacked him thinking the he was involved with Nutrex, but Pakark managed to overcome him and clarified his intentions. After that, the three assisted Vavakx in his battle against Hantrek, who had been released by Nutrex with the power of the mask. Although they failed to prevent Hantrek's escape, the Mask of Wishes manifested itself and revealed the identity of its intended user, so Vilrohk and Deriahk were assigned to find the Shadowed One to ask everything about it. They traveled to the Dark Hunters camp and Airwatcher attacked, but was defeated by Vilrohk. Once inside, they were attacked again and then they were surprised by The Shadowed One, who threatened to kill them. With few options to choose from, Deriahk decided to make a deal and revealed the nature of Makuta Pakark to the leader of the Dark Hunters; in exchange for Pakark, the Shadowed One would allow Kapokhed to go with them. Abilities and Traits Deriahk is the stereotype of an assistant who does whatever his master tells him to do, no matter how difficult or ridiculous it is; this is shown in his determination to serve Vavakx even during his times of corruption. Although Deriahk is very intelligent, he always follows orders, thereby reducing his ability to make decisions. However, Deriahk is an expert strategist who knows how to exploit the weaknesses of his enemies and use them in his favor. His many powers and abilities make him one of the best agents of the Order of the Great Creators. Deriahk is resistant to electric shocks and loves the electricity itself; however, he can only control Lightning by working with other Skakdi. His vision power can permanently reduce the size of targets. Deriahk is higher than the average Skakdi and after the exposure to the Pit Mutagen he became amphibious. Mask and Tools Deriahk uses a Great Kanohi Garai, Mask of Gravity, which gives him the power to control and manipulate gravity in a given area. His tools are made of Protochromium, a material usually reserved for Spherus Magna diplomacy. Trivia *Deriahk is Diebeq5b's second Self-MOC. *Deriahk had a pet Kinloka. *Formerly, Deriahk's armor was Blue and White. After joining the Order of the Great Creators, his armor was recolored to yellow. Category:Skakdi Category:Bounty Hunters Category:Characters Category:Lightning